High School hmmm i like
by TeeJayhluvsEdward
Summary: first fan fic.. Bella the confident, sexy girl that moves from her mothers home to live with charlie..meets the sexy charming greek god edward cullen...Will there be Lemons you'll just have to find out..


high school hmmmm.i like

sorry first fic absolutley not good tell me wat you think

High school was never really a strong point for me, my peers were selfish, arrogant, and rude to me and my friends, all because we decided that our lives weren't going to be about drinking, and sleeping with every guy that walked passed us and said "hello", we had decided that getting an education and speaking our minds about certain subjects aloud is a better way to live our lives, but then again I was not your typical nerd I did stay out late and drink, but I didn't sleep with every guy in town like that Emma Bradley in my year, no I also concentrated on my school education. My name is Isabella Swan but every-body calls me Bella I conceder myself a very confident, spoken minded person that doesn't give a fly pig about what other people say about me. That's because I am…different.

I have long brown-reddish wavy hair and very pale skin, my eyes are chocolate brown in color, and I'm very small and not very tall.

Today is September 13, 2009, my birthday. I hated this day all because of my Selfish mother Renee. My mother never really much cared for me, it was only then when I said that I was leaving to go to Forks to live with my dad that she said for the very first time in my life that she 'loved' me. I wasn't buying it so on this very gloomy day I walked to my car and drove from phoenix to forks and my god was it a long way.

Once I got to my new home, my father Charlie Swan, the chief of police for this very tiny and tropical town called forks, walked out and hugged me with what I assumed a lot of love, this thought almost made me cry but I held it back for his sake, he helped me with my luggage which was only five bags since Renee went on a rampage and burnt most of my clothes. Once inside he led me to my room and let me unpack and stack my clothes in the Brown chocolate like cupboards and wardrobe.

Once I was finished unpacking and stacking I went to find my dad, and I found him downstairs in the kitchen making Spaghetti Bolognaise, this scared me a bit since I never tried his cooking but I tried it and it was amazing, it was very different from the burnt noodles and under cooked meat that renee hated cooking for me. There was an very strange silence around us and it slowly disappered when we tried making small conversation, but then he asked the question that caught me off guard" hey bells, have you ever…you know…have you ever had an boyfriend before?" I was thinking this over in my head, and then eventually decided to tell the truth "No….I wasn't really into the dating scene in phoenix" he looked a little relieved for a bit then continued on with questions from when I was in phoenix.

Once I had finished dinner and washed up I headed for bed, that night I dreamt about school tomorrow and what I should wear.

When I had woken up the next morning, I found out that it was foggy and raining outside, I quickly jumped out of bed and ran through the spine chilling breeze and jumped in the shower. Charlie had already left for work and all I needed to do was finish in the shower have breakfast and go to school. Once I had down all this I jumped into the car and drove to school, on the way there I started to think about all the new people I would have to be nice to, and all the people I would hate, well who really cares if they don't like me it will be there fault if they get hurt. As I drove into the parking lot of forks high school, I noticed a shiny silver Volvo park in the spot I was heading for I was being nice so I just drove to a different spot and let it slid; I hopped out of my car and headed for the front office to get my itinerary, when I noticed every-body in the parking lot staring at me, I looked down to see if I had forgotten to put on a pair of clothing, but found nothing wrong then I remembered what I was wearing that caused heads to turn, I was wearing tight, tight black leather pants that hung to my waist perfectly and hung very low on them might I add and a tiny blue shiny top that stopped at my belly button, just showing my blue belly bar. I turn more and noticed one boy instantly, he had very messy bronze-red hair and…O.M.G…and a face to die for. He was gorgeous. He was staring at me like he was ready to eat me, but, that's okay, so I decided to give him a cute little smile and a wave, he looked shocked that I waved at him, now that got me, he stumbled away looking at me every four seconds or so, before reaching the cafeteria….I decided I would introduce myself to him later on today.

After I got my itinerary I walked off to my first class Math, that day I went to science, English then biology, as I walked off to biology I noticed more people staring and I was about to ask then what they were looking at in a rude and mean voice, when I was suddenly stopped by a little pixie like girl with black short spiky hair and a cute little face she was so tiny I decided to be nice, she said "Hi I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you. You're Isabella Swan, Right?" I was being nice. So "Yes, but please call me Bella, it's nice to meet you to but I have to really get to my biology class now…so I must go I really sorry". I was a bout to walk off when I she asked "Hey that's my brother class Edward Cullen, be careful he is sometimes a handful" she giggled "hey why don't you sit with me today I will be fun, I already like you, you have a good taste in clothes and make-up"

I laughed

"Sure just meet me at my biology class and ill come sit with you"

"Okay well see you then….bye" she waved at me and walked off the next class. I walked to biology shocked, Alice was so nice to me so I will go sit with her. Once I was in class I sat at a random spot a pulled every thing out. Then It happened, a voice that sounded very godly, "um…is this biology 2A I think the front desk got my classes mixed up…if not ill just go"

"No! its 2A, do they do that a lot…you know mix your tables up" I said

"Yer, hey you're Bella Swan? My Sister harassed you in the hall earlier" He chuckled

"Oh…alice is your sister. Well Yer she asked me to sit with her today and I said yes so yep...i guess Imp Bella" I giggled

"You have a pretty laugh you know that…Yer that probably sounded corny but its true, so has any of these losers asked you out yet cause if not its going to happen soon. Mike Newton is getting ready to ask you when he walks in"

"Oh, well then ill have to reject him then wont I, he isn't my type and I like guys with bronze hair and green eyes" I giggled

"Well who ever he is he is very lucky" he smiled

Just then a girl walked past me and knocked me, which felt like she did it on purpose but I let it slid then I heard her calling out "Skink!!"

I turned around to find her and her friend staring at me with smiles on their faces, so I did not let that slid.

"oh hey….I know you you're the little tramp that sits on the corner and waits for her prey, how many did you get none ……oh I'm so sorry better luck next time" I yelled

"Oh says the hussy wearing barely anything" she giggled

"Well…I think you're just jealous you can't pull it off cause of your fat ass…...but that's okay, you might have something useful about you aye"

"Yer, just ask Edward there he would know" she giggled

I turned to see Edward almost puking with disgust.

"Oh is that true…Edward" I said a little disappointed

"Um…….definitely not" he said in disgust "I only like brunettes and girls with chocolate brown eyes" he chuckled

"Oh so you try to get this little tramp now hey Edward. How dare you Bella-dog. He wouldn't touch you" she laughed

First I was listening to Jessica insult me and then Edward was kissing me with a whole lot of love and eagerness, so I decided to kiss him back and wow was he a good kisser. Jessica started to yell and the next minute I was on the floor she had pulled my hair was kicking me in the stomach.

So I turned to Edward and said "this is just me fighting back not just over you so don't get your all high and mighty about it" I said in a seductive voice and he just looked at me like he didn't have any words he could say just yet. He just nodded absent- mindedly and then I turned around and gassed it into Jessica she landed on the floor and I started to pound into he face making her bleed from her fake nose, and I chipped her tooth I got up and said "Next time watch what you say and do, because if you don't I'm coming for you, BITCH"

Every one started laughing and cheering at me apparently I just beat the crap out of the strongest girl in the school well that was cool but what I was really cool was that I got to kiss the hottest thing in the whole entire school…oh….should I say the entire town. I went over to Edward and sat down fixing my hair and clothes he just laughed and turned me around, he looked at me said "If you don't mind Id like to kiss you again."

I smiled at him and nodded my head, he leant down and kissed me hard and lovingly and I moaned, he laughed at me through his lips but never stopped kissing me, I tilted my head to get deeper into him mouth I opened my mouth an he slid his tongue in and I did the same we both got carried away when the teacher came in and start the lesson, we stopped and laughed. When the bell finally went I walked out of the class and waited for Alice she came and grabbed me and led me to the cafeteria and we sat down waiting for the rest of her friends to come. When I heard the seat next to me move I looked up and notice Edward looking at me, I giggled and he sat down and eyed my lips very closely.

I smiled at him, and he leaned in to kiss me again. I just opened my mouth again and kissed him like in biology.

We stopped when we heard Alice squeal and giggle "I guess you've meet Edward then"

"I guess I have and I'm glad I did" I giggled

"So what are you, boyfriends, girlfriend, and friends with benefits" she asked Edward

"I really don't know" he laughed "Bella follow me"

I followed him to an abandoned toilet that nobody every used, just behind the toilet door was another door he led me inside and shut the door I was the old abandoned music recording room, that was totally sound proof. That's when he pinned me against the wall and started to kiss me he slid his tongue in my mouth and I started to moan when he did. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up onto the bench and traced my hips and ribs with his hands, I started to do the same thing when I got to his shirt I started to unbutton them and once I had finished he started to take my shirt off, he had finished with the buttons and tossed it on the floor I did the same with his shirt and, then the best part came after this he started to take my pants off and once he had finished he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I said nervously

"Because….those is the best panties I have ever seen in my life" he stuttered

I looked at my panties and noticed that I had my very lacy fire red

Panties on, that I had brought from a lingerie shop. I laughed and continued.

"Shall we" I giggled

"Yes we shall" he chuckled

I started to take his pants off once I got to his boxers I bent down, I licked the bulge that was still covered in material and listened to him groan.

I finished taking off his pants and tossed them to the floor.

Once I had then off I looked at him and moaned, he pulled my panties off and he bent down, he pulled me with him and I then lay on the floor, where he had cushioned and watched him he spread my legs and started to trail his hands up my leg till reached my clit, I moaned loudly and then he bent down and licked me out swirling his tongue around my clit and licking up my juices and then I was shaking from my orgasm, once that was done I jumped him crashing him into the ground.

I grab his cock and sucked it with every thing I had.

Edward was moaning and groaning and I was moaning against his huge dick. Suddenly Edward lifted me up and I was on all fours he bent down and licked my pussy from behind.

"Fuck me Now….." I screamed

"Oh yes…love yes I will"

just at that moment he licked his thumb and put it in my ass hole I screamed in pleasure he them thrashed into my now soaking wet pussy I reached down as far as I could to grab his balls and palmed them with every thing I had.

"Fuck you are so tight"

"DON'T I KNOW IT" I screamed

Edward lifted me up still inside of me and placed me near a bench. I propped my leg up and he held both my thighs. I could see out reflection in the window in front of us, I was watching Edwards dick going in and out of my pussy. Every time it came out it was more and wetter than before. I reached down and rubbed my clit at a pounding rhythm.

"FUCK ME HARDER, HARDER FUCK ME FUCKING PURPLE" I screamed in ecstasy

"YES, YES, YES, YES………..IM COMING FUCK IM GONNA FUCK YOU HARD LATER ON THIS WILL BE NOTHING" he screamed back

He turned me around and wiped some of my juices and stuck it in my mouth that was it I came so hard I was seeing stars, at that same moment so did Edward. "I think I love you" I said

"I know I love you" he retorted.


End file.
